Vanessa Odette
Vanessa Odette is a fan character for the Young Justice Series. She is a trained swordsmaster. Basic Information Basic Stats Name: 'Vanessa Odette '''Age: '''15 '''Nationality: '''French/Japanese '''Wolf Partner: 'Avalon '''Choice of Weapon(s): Elemental Sword/Spear Physical Appearance Vanessa has long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is slightly musuclar, has the average weight and height and is very well built but still maintains a fair figure. Civilian As a civilian Vanessa wears a white top with a black jacket (that goes to her knees) and dark blue jean shorts with black knee high boots and small, round silver earrings. Primary Vaness 's primary outfit is a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt with silver outlines, black/gray fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark gray skirt with black shorts, black fingerless gloves, knee-high leather boots, a silver belt that holds her Elemental Cutglass, and a hooded silver/gray cape. She also wears black sunglasses that work as a computer Personality Vanessa can be quite stubborn, a trait she inherited from her father. She is also calm, tender, caring and loves to have fun during her missions, much like Robin. Relationships Family *Jake Odette (Father; Deceased) *Melissa Odette (Mother; Deceased) *Blake and Millie Odette (Grandparents) *Cobalt Odette (Brother) *Thalassa Odette (Young Justice Daughter) Cobalt: After the death of her parents, Cobalt raised Vaness . Abilities With her Master Wolves and Avalon Vanessa capable of channeling their powers through her sword as well as herself. She is only capable of using one at a time, as any attempt to use more than one could result in severe mental stress. After gaining the Master Wolves, Vanessa soon was able to master each power. She prefers working with Lupa and Kenyon (light and darkness respectively). Skills Vanessa has been trained from birth to be a skillful and adept warrior. Her skill, determination, experience, bravery and discipline make her a very capable fighter. Conditioning From a young age Vanessa has been put under a severe and tough training regime by her brother. She has exercised her physical form to near-human perfection for someone her age, causing many to view her as a prodigy. *'Speed:' Vanessa is able to run at a higher speed than average teenage girl *'Agility: '''Her agility is at the peak of human conditioning. *'Threshold of Pain': Due to her intense training, V anessa has built up a high threshold for pain. 'Movement' *'Master of Swordsmanship:' *'Weapon Mastery:' Vanessa has been trained in the use of multiple different types of weapons and is able to work with anything she finds. *'Master of Stealth:' Vanessa is a master of stealth and can easily sneak into a building without being noticed. *'Adept Acrobatics: Vanessa is a gifted acrobat and can easily maneuver her body in complex movements. She is capable of quickly running across rooftops and climbing up buildings with ease. *'Escape Artisty: '''Vanessa is able to escape a variety of traps and dangerous situtations. *'Expert Archerist: Vanessa has been trained to use a bow and arrow and almost never misses a target. 'Mental' *'Intelligence: ' Vanessa's intelligence is above average and she has been homeschooled on every school subject. She knows everything in French and Japanese history and knowledge of Guardian Wolves. *'''Multilingual: '''Vanessa is able to speak French, Japanese, English, Latin, Greek, Egyptian and Spanish. She is also able to understand Wolf and Dragon. History Backgroud Vanessa is the second child to Jake Odette and Melissa Odette. She is the younger sister of Cobalt Odette, and the only granddaughter to Blake and Millie Odette. Parents Death When she was only 5 (Cobalt was 10), Jake and Melissa were killed. After that, Vanessa made a vow that she would find out who killed them. Trivia *Vanessa's Skills were inspired by Zephyros-Phoenix's OC Shizuka Hattori Category:Young Justice Category:Female Category:Original Characters